


Always waiting.

by parslee



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Omorashi, Other, Pee, Piss, Public Wetting, Urination, Watersports, and Momotori is indirect p much, but yeah, enjoy, full bladder, no Sosuke and Rin are not a couple here, omo, pee holding, peeing, v gay Momo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parslee/pseuds/parslee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samezuka team is at a fair. Shit happens. Or should I say piss happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always waiting.

This was going to be their first and last summer as a whole team like this, so in the closing weeks of summer, they planned a little trip to the fair just for fun. No one could say no, it was for bonding and team moral! They'd all meet up in town and head out together. 

 It was early noon when everyone arrived. Sosuke was there first. Then Nitori, then Rin and Momotarou was last. "Sorry!"He shouted as he ran down the street to get to them. "My alarm didn't go off." The redhead laughed, placing a hand behind his head with an apologetic grin. "It's fine. Let's go now." Rin replied, all of them getting into their shuttle for today and strapping in. 

The drive there was peaceful for the most part, as quiet as it could be with the four of them in there. It took them about 20 minutes to get all the way to the fair. They parked, got their passes and went inside. Now it was just a matter of deciding where to go first. Everyone wanted to ride on something different, so, in the end, they split up in 2 pairs of 2. Momotarou with Nitori and Rin with Sosuke. "We'll meet up 6 and go for dinner so don't eat too much." Rin said and waved as he and Sosuke went there own way and Momo and Nitori went theirs. It would seem that their plan would be to do things as they approached them. Firstly, they tried some snacks. Then they went on a few childish rides such as the merry go round and bumper cars.

"Momotarou-kun, let's take a break." Nitori spoke, finger extended in the direction of a bench not too far away. He was getting tired already and the growing heat from the sun shining was only adding to it. "Right!" Momo agreed as they went to sit down, taking the final sips of his lemonade before disposing of the container. (In a trash can of course!) They sat there and talked for a few minutes before setting out again. Their snacks had settled in their stomachs a little better now so they were going to go to some of the bigger rides. There was a lo~ng time ahead of them when Momo suddenly felt the urge to pee. It was just a tiny twinge, so he ignored it while they still had a long line ahead of them. Though, in truth, it would have made more sense to go now with the long line and while the urge wasn't so strong. They were closer to the end of the line too, so it'd be less time in the rebound as well. 20 minutes later and they were still waiting. The line was moving in fair size groups at a time, but they still had a way to go before it'd be their chance to ride.   

"Nitori-senpai, hold a spot for me. I'll be right back-" Momo turned to start walking away when he felt a hand holding onto the back of his shirt, keeping him from making his exit. "But.. What if it's our turn before you come back? I don't want to ride this by myself!"He didn't want to ride it at all, really. He was doing it because Momo begged for him to. He couldn't abandon him now! "But I have to pee." Momo said bluntly. "Just hold it!" Letting go of his shirt and taking his arm hostage instead, Nitori would make sure he was next to him until after they rode this scary thing. "Fine." He sighed, blushing lightly at Nitori's bold actions. The line probably wouldn't take much longer, and he still didn't need to go that badly. He could make it from the line, ride and back no problem. Unlike a certain blue-grey-haired swimmer, he had pretty good control over his bladder. A full thirty minutes passed and the line moved considerably far in their favor. Nitori now leg go of Momo's hand because they were too far in the line to come back anyway. "I wonder what Matsuoka-senpai and Yamazaki-senpai are up to." By now, the urge grew to be much larger. So he found himself thinking about the bathroom and relieving himself rather than listening to his upperclassman talking. "Yeah.." He said, showing by his tone that his thoughts were somewhere else. "Man.. How much longer is this going to take?" He asked out of impatience, his jeans waistband were telling him just how bad he had to go. Now he was starting to regret wearing such tight clothes, and for a guy who wasn't even noticing...

Soon, the line started to move again and it was nearing to be their turn. There were still several car rides before theirs, but considering how long it could have been the crowds have been moving fast. Nitori was feeling more than a little nervous by now. His heart rate kicked up as he watched the sets of people ahead of them set off in the speedy ride. Going through all the hills and loops and underground- all terrifyingly fast. He was now having what you would call third thoughts."Momotarou-kun, why don't we head back now? You said you had to use the bathroom too.."Of course, Momo wasn't going to have any of it. They waited all this time for the ride, even if he wanted to go to the bathroom pretty badly now and Nitori was scared to ride they just had to do it! "But we've waited all the time senpai! We have to!" He pleaded, putting his hands together and leaning down to be closer to Nitori's face, also to relieve some of the tightness from his swelling bladder. "A-Alright, I guess.." He knew it would be a waste, and he knew Momo wouldn't let him have gotten away. But he had to try it at least one time. "But really, if you have to go.. You shouldn't hold it for too long." Momo didn't want to discuss his pending problem since it would only make it worse, instead, he turned the tables right around. "Speaking from experience, senpai? Next time, you should take your advice too." He chuckled, even more when Nitori's face grew redder than their senpai's hair. "D-Don't mention that!" He hissed, his arms shooting from his pockets to his sides. "Sorry." Momo's laughter quieted after it became too much for his weighted bladder to handle. He could have swore he felt a bit squirt into his underwear before he caught himself... Shit.  He leaned against the metal bar that lead from the entrance to the attraction. Crossing one leg in front of the other and looking around nonchalantly. Nitori, of course, saw right through this. "Momotarou-kun? Are you okay?" He noticed the bit of perspiration collecting above the taller's brow and the concentrated look on his face before Momo had a chance to change it."Yes, I'm fine." He smiled, standing up straight and putting his hands in his pockets. Everyone already knew that he had a habit of speaking his mind and considering it later (if at all) so there wasn't much telling how badly he had to go at this point. 

"It's just really hot out today, isn't it?" He questioned, looking over his shoulder at his friend. "I agree, maybe we should have brought something to drink while he waited in this line-" Wait! That would have only made bigger problems for them! Now was not a good time to be talking about liquids! "S-Sorry, Momotarou-kun.. I wasn't thinking." He put his fist up to his mouth, peering up at him from the top of his eyes. The otter was just handling it well that he forgot about it. Momo's heart nearly jumped from his chest, how did he get to be so adorable? Was he born that way?! His cheeks tinted red and he looked away from Nitori, already forgetting about his careless words. "Don't worry about it Senpai." Nitori nodded, crossing his arms over his chest and stretching out his arms. "Are you sure you don't want to just go? If you're quick, you might make it back in time." He glanced at Momo from the corner of his eyes, tone raising near the end of his sentence. "I can hold it." Momo said, taking a few steps forward with the line. They were moving again. It couldn't be long now, right? As long as he kept himself under control he'd make it. 

They had about 40 minutes waiting time left, but neither of them new it. Momo knew he couldn't hold out for another hour, though. In the past 10 minutes, he'd started to shift from foot to foot constantly, mumble things under his breath and bend over every once in a while. It was obvious that he as trying to play it cool since he didn't want to look childish in front of Nitori (Although he would anyway) but it was also obvious what he needed. Nitori didn't want to embarrass him or make him feel bad about his condition, but he couldn't stop himself from pestering him on the situation. "You really should go. Other people are noticing too." He put his hand on Momo's arm and peeked around him to see his face that was turned in the other direction, staring at who-knows-what. "You said it yourself, I can't leave you here alone." His senpai was already irresistible normally, he was even cuter when scared. Momo didn't want to leave him alone to be traumatized on the ride or groped in the line or who knows what else. "If I head back now then I won't make it back in time to ride with you." What were the people who set up this place thinking? Two bathrooms, one on each side of the park wasn't enough for the hundreds of people that showed up. "It's okay, we can both step out of line and-" Momo turned around and placed his hands on Nitori's shoulders. "And waste all the time we've been standing here waiting? We can't!" He cried. "We can always come back just us! It's not that big of a deal.." Nitori put his hands over Momo's moving them off his shoulders. "You should hurry and make up your mind before we get there." He sighed. "My mind is made up!" Momo folded his arms, only to uncross them and put him firmly over his crotch. 

Another 20 minutes pass in line and they're getting closer to the front, much closer. And the younger Mikoshiba was getting closer to his limit. Now, he was constantly dancing from foot to foot and whining out things like "Gotta pee." Over and over, Nitori has had about enough of it all. He pulled Momo by the shirt through the people behind them and out of the long line, not listening to any of the objections along the way. "You're going to the bathroom, and we're going to find another ride to ride on, I'm not taking no for an answer." Momo's face flushed, it was rare that he saw the duck so assertive. "..Okay.." He agreed, when Nitori let him go they both started to walk to the bathroom together. Though along the way Momo still insisted on doing a very childish potty dance.   

 When they arrived at the bathrooms, there was a long line in front of the doors. "Aw! What happened?" Momo wailed, criss-crossing his legs several times over. "One of the toilets broke and the bathroom is flooded, the repair crew is trying to fix it all now." The man ahead of him in line said, turning back around after he was done speaking. "It looks like it might be a while." Momo frowned, gripping his dick hard through his jeans. "But I don't have a while!" It seemed he would have to join the club since there was nothing he could do but wait and see what would happen. Nitori had his arms behind his back, casually rocking back and forth on his feet while they waited. Occasionally looking over at Momo to see how he was doing. "It's gonna come out soon, I know it.." He mumbled, biting his lip in frustration. "It'll be fine, just hold on." Nitori frowned, leaning over to see how long the line was before the doors. "Do you wanna try to get to the other bathroom?" He asked, voice full of care and concern." Momo sank down to his knees and curled into a ball. "I can't make it all the way over there!" He groaned. Nitori bent at the knees to place a hand on the others back. "Come on, it's better if we don't wait here at least."Momo stood back up and let all of the air from his lungs. "Can't I just go in the bushes, a cup or something? It's urgent!" There were no bushes there, duh. Starting to regret your decision to throw away that empty lemonade cup? Yes. "That's unsanitary." Nitori pointed out, crossing his arms and looking around.

"But I guess if it's that bad... Wait here." He scampered away in the direction of the food stands, intending to ask for an empty cup or bowl, something that Momo could go in. He stopped at an ice cream parlor and leaned over the counter. "Excuse me, could I please have one of those?" He pointed to one of the big disposable bowls that they had for giant sundaes. "Sure." The lady behind the counter grabbed one and handed it to him. "Thank you!" Nitori bowed and ran back over to Momo.

"Momotarou-kun, I got this. But let's go somewhere with less people." There was no way he could just give it to him now, and have him use it right in front of all these people. Although, if Momo had it his way it already would've happened."But-But.." Momo looked up at Nitori, eyes glazed over with tears from the feeling. "I can't get up.. It's gonna come out.." His legs shook under him, still crouched over with his fingers pushed up against his dick. "We can't stay here. Come on. I'll help you." He tugged Momo up by his shoulder and ushered him away from the crowds, against his will. "W-Wait- It's coming-" He squeezed his eyes shut and tried his best to will his body to listen. It was in vain,though, as the first big hurdle was too high for him to jump over. "I'm peeing~" Momo shuddered as he felt hot piss dribble out into his underwear, then the crotch of his pants. "I can't hold it anymore!" His hands continued to clash in vain for control. They made their way over to the  "Hold on!" Nitori gasped holding the bowl out in front of him at a level that would be comfortable for the over to aim for. "Hurry up and go!" Momo yanked his pants zipper down and sloppily aimed his dick at the bowl, leaving a thick trail of piss on the ground and barely missing Nitori in the process. "Ah- Sorry." He breathed in through his teeth and stopped holding his muscles back. The high-pressure stream beat against the bowel as he filled it up. 

Momo leaned up against one of the attraction walls they were located between, watching through half-lidded eyes as the bowl begun to fill over time. Nitori was now flustered beyond return, and before long the bowl was feeling rather heavy in his arms. "Momotarou-kun, I think you need to stop now."  He said quietly, taking the container in both hands now since they weight was added. "I-I can't, It's still coming!" His chest heaved up and down as he tried to hold the rest in. "Mm~" The stream finally stopped going strong when the bowl was almost full to the brim. Nitori thought he was done, and moved to set the bowl down. "W-Wait!" He could feel more slipping down to the tip of his cock and it didn't stop when he held back. Piss gushed out and hit the side of the bowl as he tried to set it down, the angle causing it to splash up and at Nitori's face. "Ah!?" He gasped, dropping the bowl on its side, losing all of the liquid inside. "Oh no!" Nitori put his hands over his face, able to do nothing but watch as all the pee traveled through the ground cracks and flowed down in every direction, the sporadic spraying from his dick only adding to the whole mess. After a few more squirts it was all over. "I'm so sorry Senpai." He shook the last few drops out and tucked his dick away. "I-I didn't mean to.. It was an accident!" He took off his outer shirt and used it to wipe Nitori's face gently, who was still in a bit of a shock. "It's okay.." Momo could feel the heat radiating from his face through the cloth which in turn made his embarrassment multiply. Momo picked up the spilled over container and tossed it in a nearby garbage can. "Let's go to the bathroom first, and then we can go wherever you want." Nitori pushed the shirt away from his face and nodded. "Okay, bathroom first.." He repeated, starting to walk together in the direction of the broken bathroom. Ironically, it was now fixed and the line was moving quickly. They both smiled at the irony, waiting until it was their turn to do what they pleased in the bathroom. Nitori went to the sink to wash his face, and Momo sat on the counter next to him.  "It didn't get on your clothes, did it? Or your mouth?" He blinked, bright blush tinting his cheeks once more. "I don't think so.." He shook his head and dried his face on some paper towels. "Let's go." 

After leaving the bathroom, they went on the Ferris wheel and a few roller coasters, having a few light snacks until it was time to meet up with the others for dinner. When they all sat down at the table, Sosuke said. "Did you guys have a good time? What did you do?" Instantly, the younger two looked at each other in silence. Both of them thinking: "What do we tell them?!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! That "accident" Momo mentioned may or may not be written later on.


End file.
